


Baby, Come Home

by solange_lol



Series: AUctober 2018 [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: AUctober, College AU, FWP, Fluff without Plot, Laundromat AU, M/M, Overuse of italics, Swearing, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solange_lol/pseuds/solange_lol
Summary: Now Nico was really pissed. Whatever dumbass emptied out his machine didn’t even bother to put his own clothes in. Or even put Nico’s laundry somewhere. Whoever it was just downright stole his laundry.AUctober day 7 - "laundromat"





	Baby, Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is so late and technically its not friday anymore but whoops heres my free day friday which was actually the day 7 prompt  
> this is kinda bad, kinda rushed, and the ending is unnecessarily self indulgent but haha hope u enjoy

Nico’s laundry machine breaking down actually wasn’t the worst part of his day. It just caused his inevitable breakdown. He had a long day at work. (Why are people who shop in retail stores such dumbasses anyway?) So maybe he overreacted a bit when the machine suddenly shudders to a stop.

Once he finished throwing whatever he had that wouldn’t damage his apartment or break against the walls, Nico hauled all his laundry into a garbage bag, concluding that there was nothing else he could do but head down to the laundromat. Thankfully for him, they had one right off campus. 

It only took a few minutes after Nico arrived to figure out that he had no clue how to use one of these machines. It’s not like he ever went to a laundromat when he was living at home; he barely used the laundry machine his father had. The only way he learned to use the washing machine in his apartment from watching videos on YouTube, but Nico couldn’t exactly whip out his phone and watch one in this room full of other students. 

After fiddling with the buttons for a bit, he was finally able to get the machine started. (Admittedly, was a lot less complex than he originally thought). He decided while he was waiting to get some food. 

What he returned to, however, was a surprise. All his laundry was gone.

Now Nico was  _ really  _ pissed. Whatever dumbass emptied out his machine didn’t even bother to put his own clothes in. Or even put Nico’s laundry somewhere. Whoever it was just downright  _ stole _ his laundry. 

Nico was about to turn around and call the laundry authorities (or whoever you would call in this sort of situation) when he bumped smack into someone’s laundry basket. He was about to yell, scream, maybe even cry, when he looked up at the person.

He silently cursed to himself because  _ damn this boy is hot where did he come from.  _ It nearly stunted his anger when he realized that the basket was full of clothes that looked suspiciously like his. However, before Nico could say a word, the boy spoke. 

“Hey, uh, I think I accidentally took your laundry? We had machines right next to each other and I guess we just put it in at similar times and I just assumed... Anyway, here are your clothes. I dried them before I realized so…” he trailed off, face noticeably flushed. 

Nico could feel his own face heating up.  _ Of course, this would happen to him.  _ “Uh, thanks… for returning my clothes I mean,” he stuttered out.

 “Well I wouldn’t have any use for them anyway,” Will said. It was true, he seemed to be nearly a whole foot taller; Nico’s clothes would be like doll clothing on him. “Anyway, I’ll see you around, uh…”

“Nico. Nico di Angelo,” Nico supplied, immediately cringing.  _ Why did he even include his last name? Might as well just give him his phone number now, home address, social security number.  _ God, he was such an idiot. 

“Nico,” Will finished with a smile. “Yeah, anyway, see you.” 

Nico watched him leave. He had a feeling that they would, in fact, see each other around

* * *

 

**_A year later_ **

Another day, another afternoon filled with bad tips and fake small-talk. By the time Nico walked through the door of his apartment, he felt like he could collapse right there on the floor.

“Will?” his voice echoed throughout the room as he dropped his keys in the bowl on the front table. He took a moment to appreciate it all, the hard work they had put into this place for the past few months. It was so unique, so cozy, and a perfect mix of both their styles.  _ It was their home. _

A muffled “Hey, babe,” came from behind the door to their bedroom. When Nico opened it, he was surprised to see Will already wrapped in a sweatshirt, watching  _ American Horror Story  _ from his blanket burrito. “The heater broke down. So did the laundry machine. Must be from the cold.” Nico nodded solemnly. Will continued, nodding towards a folded sweatshirt at the end of the bed. “Your’s or mine?” 

“Does it matter anymore?”

“I just want to know.”

Nico pulled the sweatshirt over his head. “Mine now. You didn’t start season 5 yet, did you?”

“Nope. Was waiting for you,” Will mumbled sleepily as Nico slid down next to him. The blonde immediately draped an arm around the smaller boy’s waist, cuddling him closer for warmth as he started the next season. 

They would have to visit the laundromat soon if they wanted to keep warm for the rest of winter with their wonky heater; however, Nico didn’t mind too much. It seemed to bring him good fortune anyway.

They fell asleep, breathing together. 

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr- @solange-lol for more of my content (and my art blog @lasagnaliz for some AUctber art content !!)  
> also check out the solangelo week tumblr @solangeloweek and the AUctober collection here on Ao3 for other amazing work from fellow artists and writers.  
> still want to participate? theres plenty of time left, plus free day fridays are open to whoever. check out @solangeloweek on tumblr for the prompts calendar (can be used for any fandom/ship, not just pjo !!)


End file.
